Hidden Past
by VampireloverD
Summary: Bella knew about vampires before the Cullens. in fact she is one. half anyway...
1. Chapter 1

**I am co writing this with my best friend.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Hidden Past**

**Chapter 1: Encounters**

_Marcus's P.O.V_

I ran through the forest. I had taken some time away from Volterra. There were too many memories of my wife. I would return in a few years or so. When the thought of her is not too painful to bear.

All of a sudden I stop. I can smell tears and blood. I walk carefully towards the smell. As I walk into a valley, I see a woman on the ground with blood pouring out of a hole in her stomach. Next to her was a child with tears streaming down her face. I step towards her and hesitated when I heard, "mummy, i'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen. It's all my fault."

I feel a pang in my chest and step towards her. This child needed protection and I was going to give it to her. I lift her up and cradle her against my chest. She stiffened before relaxing into my arms and staring at me with big, beautiful chocolate eyes that had a swirl of red in them. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"I am called Marcus" I tell her, confused about her eyes. "Ma…Mar…Marky!" _WHAT! WHY? WHY? WHY MARKY! ANYTHING BUT MARKY!" _I scream in my head. To hide my irritation I ask her name. "Isabella" she said. I smile at the irony of her name. They describe her eyes perfectly. "May I call you Bella? It means beautiful in Latin."

She draws her arms around herself. "I am not beautiful." She whispered. "I killed her. I'm a monster." I stare at her. How old is she? "Where is your father?" I ask. She glares. "He was a vampire. He did …bad things to mummy." She said.

I look at her shocked and realise that she is extremely pale. She is a half vampire. I never knew such things existed. I glance at the unmoving body and ran away with Bella in my arms.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over the next few days, Bella slept little. She ate the occasional snack. Then she came to me. "I'm thirsty." She said. I nodded and ran to the nearest human and dragged him to her. She drank his blood but made sure she didn't kill him. When she was full she handed him to me. I snapped his neck. I knew why she did that. She doesn't want to kill anyone else.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When she was a few weeks old she looked seven. We realised that she aged for a while and stopped. She would have about 6 months as a seven year old. She was going to school.

A few days after school started, she walked into the kitchen where I was making her dinner and sobbed. I spun round and hugged her. "Ricky's has been calling me names" she cried. I scowled but comforted her. I then found that I could smell smoke. Crap! I turned and saw the pasta I had been making in flames.

She giggled and walked upstairs to her room.

I scowled again and tiptoed out, if I could get out without her hearing…

"Where are you going Marky?" she asked. "Out" I tell her before running down the street. I stop outside Ricky's house and climb in his bedroom window.

I watch as he rolls over in his sleep, and with one hand I kill him. He will never hurt my daughter again.

The next day Bella walks in the house from school. I ask her if she had a nice day. She nods while eyeing me and says.

"Ricky wasn't at school today." I nod. She continues. "Do you know anything about that?" I grin at her and she smiles.

Her school life went pretty easy from then on. We moved after 6 months, when she started aging again, and I taught her about her powers. She can create false memories in your head. She could make you think that she was your daughter for years but in reality she had met you seconds ago.

When she came to look 17 she stopped aging completely. It was then that she said that I need to go back to my brothers. She would come to me when she was ready.

We packed that night and I left for Italy. I watched Bella, my Isabella run a different way.


	2. Chapter 2: Vampires and Powers

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters**

**Chapter 2: Vampires and Powers**

_Bella's P.O.V_

I run away from the only father I'v ever had. I have to stop to hunt a few times. I never kill them myself. I always leave them somewhere that they will die anyway. I sometimes push them off cliffs or leave them for animals.

I have discovered some things about myself. I'm not venomous if I don't want to be. I can create illusions in people's minds. I can create memories. I'm also a shield when I want to be. I know other peoples powers too.

After ten years, I find a town called Forks. I make a man called Charlie think I am his daughter that he hardly ever sees. I make everyone else either remember me or think that they've heard of me.

I go to school again the next day. I see a group of people called the Cullen's. It's easy to see who is mated. I look at the powers, future-seeing, empathy and mind reading. My next lesson.

Meeting other vampires.

**Sorry for it being so short but I accidentally did ch3 first.**


	3. Chapter 3: Annoyances and Discoveries

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters**

**Chapter 3: annoyances and discoveries.**

_Bella's P.O.V_

I stare after Edward. What? He doesn't want me? That's impossible! Vampires mate for life! He must be trying to protect me. Please! I am going home soon! I wonder how Marky is. I feel like I already know the Volturi. I snap out of my thoughts when rain falls on my face. I walk back to Charlie's house, I never did think of it as home. I cook pasta for him and rip up the note left by Edward.

As I leave the pasta to cook, I walk into my room. I smell Edward and frown. His smell is going into the floor. I poke at the floorboard and realise it is loose. I pick it up and see the stuff underneath. Well I can charge him for theft at any rate. I take everything out and out them where they were before.

The next day is Saturday. I get dressed at vampire speed and run to Jacobs with the bikes.

A few weeks later

I decide that I don't care if Jacob doesn't want to see me. I run up to La Push and then realise I've forgotten my truck. I shrug and go to find Jacob.

I find him with Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and some others that I don't know. I resist the urge to growl at them for taking my best friend away. "I don't want to see you Bella." Jacob scowls at me. "It's not my fault that this is happening." I start to answer but freeze. "impossible." I whisper. The pack look confused. I sniff and my eyes grow huge. "Impossible" I repeat. "Whats impossible?" Sam asks me.

I study him. He looks just like Marky told me. "Werewolf" I whisper. The pack stare at me as I back away. "I can't be here. Too dangerous… have to go…" Jacob steps towards me and I throw him into a tree. The pack looks even more confused. I turn to run but a hand restraining me. I turn and bite it.

Sam lets go of my and stares at his hand. I know that I have to fight now. I swear. "What are you?" Sam asks. I take a deep breath and look directly at him. "I, am a half vampire." I say proudly.

Jacob snaps. "What did those Cullen's do to you?" he shouts. I glare at him. "They did nothing!" I shout. "They left me to protect me! I don't need anyone to protect me! Not the Cullen's and not you!"

"Obviously you do." a voice behind me says. I turn round. Stood there was Victoria. I smile at her sweetly and put my hand in my pocket. When I take it out, I am holding a small ball. I throw it at her and it bursts into flame. I grin as I look at the wolves. They look shocked and scared. Good.

I bow and run away. When I reach Charlie's house, I smell Alice. I run in and hug her and she tells me that when my future disappeared, Edward thought I was dead and had gone to Volterra. I shake my head and drag her to the airport, pretending that I love him too much for him to die. In reality I knew that he wasn't my mate. He never was. If he was he would have changed me immediately, and he wouldn't have been able to leave.

On the plane I was so excited. I would see Marky! I think of a plan while making Alice see differently. I would go along with it until I see Marky. Then I will stay there.


	4. Chapter 4: Marky!

**I do not own or any of the characters**

**Chapter 4: Marky! **

Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane lead us to the throne almost bouncing up and down with excitement. Luckily the vampires think of it as fear. I feel Felix staring at me. I knew instantly that he is my mate. I want to jump on him and kiss him, but I restrain myself. Cant ruin my plan can i?

Finally we're there. I scan the people there until I see him. I run towards him at vampire speed. "Mrky!" I shout. He runs towards me at the same time and encases me in a hug. I cry into his shoulder. After a few minutes we turn to the others. they look shocked. I giggle at their expressions.

"Marky?" Felix says. I glare at him. "only im aloud to call him that" I say sweetly.i look at alice and Edward. They stare at me. I sigh. "im a half vampire" I tell them.

"Bella, your human." Edward says.

"no im not."

"yes you are"

"no im not"

Yes you are

NO IM NOT!!!

YES YOU ARE!!!

"Marky!" I turn to him with a pleading note in my voice.

Shes not human. He says. He then tells them the whole story. At the end, Edward walks up to me. "bella im sorry that I left you" he says while trying to dazzle me.

I slap him.

He goesflying and I start screaming at him. "DON'T TRY TO DAZZLE ME!!!!! LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK!!!!" I then calm down. "please" I say sweetly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters… yet…**

**Chapter 5**

Alice and Edward stare at me. I roll my eyes and look around the room. There's that tapestry that Marcus told me about! It looks better than I thought! Felix was watching me, love in his eyes. Demetri was gazing at Heidi who was pretending not to notice. Jane was smirking at the Cullen's obvious pain and Alec had his arm around her waist. They weren't romantically involved but were closer than anyone I've ever seen. They seemed to know what each other was thinking and moved as one. In fact, if you didn't know otherwise, you might think that they were mates.

I look at Edward and Alice again. They were still staring. I sigh and look at my watch. They had been staring at me for _10 minutes straight!_ I storm up to them and slap them both, knocking them out of their trances. I point at the door and Alice starts to move. Edward however, decides to grab my arm and pull me towards the door!

_Mistake number one…_

"Let go" I say in my iciest voice. He ignores me.

_Mistake number two…_

Felix and Marcus step in front of him, blocking his path. He growls at them, picks me up and runs around them with me. When they step forward he pushes them away.

_Mistake number three… Bam you're out._

I create the illusion of hundreds of vampires in front of him. His eyes widen in shock and his hold on me loosens slightly.

It's all I need.

With a snarl I rip away from Edward and the illusion disappears. He stares at me in shock as I crouch into a battle position. With another horrifying snarl I leap into the air and kick him across the room, where Alice is waiting. I advance and the two of them disappear through the doorway.

I chuckle and turn to face the vampires that already feel like family to me. Marcus grins and hugs me, laughing hysterically at the look on Edwards face. I turn to Aro and Caise and see them grinning too, shockingly in Caise's place.

I look to see everyone else's reactions. Felix is smiling broadly, Demetri is rolling on the ground in hysterics. Heidi is involved in a giggling fit. Jane and Alec study me for a minute before they smile slightly and nod approvingly.

I feel like jumping up and down in glee. Not only have I the leaders approval but also the approval of the twins of terror! The ones that vampires speak of only in fearful whispers. Too afraid to say anything against for fear of attention of the cult of which the two happily lead on their quest. No one knows what their quest is except members and of course Aro. I can only assume that it doesn't involve overthrowing him seeing as he leaves them to do as they wish with their cult.

I am only one of their many followers. Not apart of the cult, but performing actions in their name, punishing people that dare to speak against them. Now that I have impressed them I may be offered a place within their ranks…

**Me: what do you think?**

**Jane: where did you get the idea for the cult anyway?**

**Me: …I don't know… it just randomly popped into my head… STOP STARING AT ME! I AM NOT CRAZY! 'Whimpers and sits in the corner rocking myself'**

**Jane: 'stares' right… what's this cult called then?**

**Me: 'thinks for a moment then bursts into tears' I DON'T KNOW! 'Sob'**

**Alec: R&R please. And try to think up a name for the cult. Next chapter's going to be all about it.**

**Jane: 'to me' come on… we know your not crazy… its time for your medication…**


	6. Chapter 6: Daring Devils

**Sorry about not updating lately… oh well… this might be the last chapter, unless you've got ideas for this, I never really planned this far… after I'm done with this, to What If! I'm planning on finishing that, I don't like having all these unfinished stories!**

**Thanks TwiWitch12 for the name for the twins' cult!**

**No own.**

I heard my name being called. I reluctantly pulled myself away from Felix, unwrapping my legs from his waist. I give him a quick kiss before walking out the room. I sigh as I go towards where I heard my name called. As I walk my mind drifts.

I have been with the Volturi for a few months now. Felix and I have been together for the majority of that. We fit together much better than me and Edward ever could have. I mean, what would have happened with Edward? Get married? Get pregnant with a three quarter vampire and the Volturi would try to kill us, thinking that it was an immortal child? Please.

Marcus is delighted that I am here. He has been depressed without me apparently. Aro is like a teenager on crack, but I love him anyway, he's my happy uncle. Caius is sadistic but I feel like I can talk to him about anything. He spends hours in the library reading, I often join him there. He is happy to discuss books with me and doesn't throw away my opinions like Edward did. Athendora and Sulphica are amazing. They help me all the time and are the closest people I've ever had to a mother. Heidi and Chelsea are like my sisters, they take me shopping and it's not a drag like with Alice. They actually let me choose stuff I like. Demetri is like my overprotective older brother.

The only problem that I have a problem with is Renata. She hates me as she is also a shield but I'm more powerful. She made it clear that she hates me the first time I saw her. I can tell that something's going to happen there, and when it does, she won't win.

The twins however, they haven't said anything to me the whole time I've been here. I can feel them watching me sometimes but whenever I turn to them, they redirect their gaze. I puzzle over this as I look around. There was no one there. I frown just before a shadow jumps out at me and hits me over the head. I fall unconscious immediately.

When I wake I am in a dark room. I stand up and look around. There is a wooden door. I walk through it and find myself in another room, lit by candles. I frown and shiver slightly. I jump as a bright light flashes across the wall. I study the wall and grin.

On the wall was a purple, flaming pentagram. It was giant and took up most of the wall. It was also the sign of the Daring Devils, Jane and Alecs' cult.

I see two figures standing at the sides of the pentagram, wearing dark cloaks. Jane and Alec. They step forward, in front of me. One of them speaks, "Isabella Marie Volturi, you have demonstrated your power and loyalty to us."

The other spoke, "we are offering you a place in our inner circle of the Daring Devils, do you accept?"

I grinned delightedly. "I do."

"There is one test that you must pass first…"

"You must prove your loyalty to us…"

"You may choose your way to do this. When you have finished…"

"Come to us and say, 'the fire burns away the wings.' Good luck."

With that I was knocked out again.

I sat up, panting heavily. I was in my room, on my bed. I wondered how I got there before giggling, remembering what had happened. The twins offered me a place! I dance around the room for a few minutes before sitting calmly at my desk, a piece of paper and a pen in front of me. Down to business, what could I do to prove my loyalty to them? I got a few ideas and began to scribble.

A few hours later I huffed and threw away my hundredth piece of paper, another idea on it. I let my head fall onto the desk with a thud and just kept it there. I heard a voice behind me. "What are you doing?" I turn to see Demetri. "I'm trying to think of something to do." It wasn't technically a lie. "Where's Marcus?"

Demetri grimaced. "In his room. It's the anniversary of Didymes' death." I nod sympathetically. I hadn't known Didyme but I wish I had, she sounded really nice. I look at the picture of her on my desk. Marcus was holding her, they both looked happy. She was wearing a lilac dress with a necklace. It was a gold chain with a dark blue diamond pendant. **(Picture on profile. Imagine it darker blue and gold instead of silver) **Jane had been given the necklace after Didyme died.

I froze. Jane had been given the necklace but the Romanians stole it. They hadn't been able to reclaim it. I grinned widely, I had my mission.

**I have gained an idea in this chapter! YAY! I now know the next two chapters or so…**


	7. Chapter 7: Test

**No own.**

I run down the corridor to the throne room, skidding to a stop in front of Aro, Marcus and Caius. "I'm going on a hunting trip for a few days." I state breathlessly. They seem surprised. "Maybe Felix should go with you." Marcus says. I shake my head, "I have something to do and I need to do it alone." They agree reluctantly and I run to tell Felix.

He tries to convince me to let someone to come with me or at least tell them where I was going but I refused. I couldn't tell anyone about it, I had to do it alone. Eventually he lets me go. I ran across the country, laughing at the familiar feel of the grass beneath my feet, the wind in my hair. I haven't been able to run this fast since I went to Forks.

It takes me a day to get to Romania. When I arrive I find the castle. I shake my head at them plotting to take over the Volturi, it would never work. I keep up an illusion of the walls behind me, effectively making me invisible, as I run down the corridors, looking for the necklace. I stay in the castle for a few days, keeping up my illusion the whole time. I search every room, occasionally running into things I would rather not see. Just as I am about to give up I see a room labelled, 'prizes from Volterra' I grin and run in.

There were tapestries and robes, not to mention countless other things. As I search the room I notice a few glass cases. I walk up to one of them and stare in. within seconds I jump back and refrain myself from screaming. I begin sobbing hysterically and hold my sides. What I had seen was disgusting and filled me with horror. Inside the case was what was obviously a vampire's finger. There was a note next to it reading 'the finger of the deceased vampire queen.' It took me a few minutes to calm down. I looked in the next case, ignoring the one with my mothers' finger in it.

In the last case was the necklace. I grin and carefully take it out, putting it in my bag for safe keeping. I then start to walk out but notice the lilac dress. I pause before carefully putting that in my bag as well. I then run out from the castle. I spend some time feeding as I know that it will be suspicious if I go back without doing so.

When I arrive back at the castle I show Marcus the dress, asking if I can keep it. He nods and I grin, kiss his cheek and put it on. I then find Jane and Alec and whisper, "The fire burns away the wings." They grin and lead me to the headquarters. When we arrive they ask what I had done. As response I pull out the necklace. Jane gasps and hugs me, putting the necklace on. Alec smiles at me in wonder. "You went to Romania?" he asks. I nod and he says, "Welcome to the Daring Devils." He then hands me a black cloak and a pin in the shape of a pentagram. I put them on and smile; I was finally one of them.

**Next chapter is last!**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Developments

I walk to the throne room with Jane and Alec, wearing my pin proudly. I saw Aro look at it before smiling. I waited for our meal to come when Heidi came running in. "the Cullen's are here!" she shouted. I stiffened; they must be here for me. My family stepped near me, Jane and Alec holding my hands, Heidi, Chelsea, Demetri and Felix stood behind me. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Athendora and Sulphica stayed at the thrones, keeping up pretences. Renata stayed there too but I expected that. She thinks that she is guarding them but really I have my shield around them, covering the holes she has left.

The Cullen's walk into the throne room and I notice them glaring at the guard around me. I stare at them coldly and they turn to Carlisle. "We have come to see how Bella is." He says calmly. I snicker slightly and Edward loses control. "Bella, I have had enough of this! Come here now! We're leaving with you!" at this I laugh openly, the Volturi joining me.

I watch the Cullen's as I try to regain control. When I do so I straighten to my full height and step gracefully towards them. Edward looks smug. When I reach him I reach out to touch his face and slap him hard. He falls over and cringes under my cold stare. "You have no right to tell me what to do, _Cullen._ This is my family, my home. Did you really think I would do as you say? _Pathetic._" With that I walk back to my family.

I see Felix leap at Edward and turn to see him holding him against the wall by his throat. I realise that Edward must have tried to grab me. Jane and Alec walk up behind me and glare at the Cullen's. "Leave now." They say. I smile as I see the Cullen's cringe away from them.

I wait to see what they would do next. After a few seconds however, I realised that they were staying still out of fear. I shake my head in disgust, how did they expect to walk out with me if they weren't willing to fight? I study their faces and see them realise that we were enemies now. I see a quick flash of emotion, so fast that I almost missed it. It was a familiar emotion to me; I had seen it in the eyes of many people, vampires and humans alike. I had never expected to see it in the eyes of my former family though.

It was hate.

I knew what was going to happen before it had even started. Jasper, the most skilled in fighting, took what would have been his advantage, had I not have known well the signs of a surprise attack. He leapt at me, sinking his teeth into my shoulder, while tearing off my arms efficiently. My family screamed and attacked him. The rest of the Cullen's joined in the fighting.

**(I'm changing this to 3****rd**** person POV now k?"**

The Cullen family was outnumbered. There was no way for them to win, but they didn't need to. They had already ripped apart the Volturi princess; if they could just burn her then they would be happy, killing, in their opinion, a heartless, ruthless murderer. They never once thought about how they were actually the murderers, killing an innocent. For Bella had never committed an actual crime.

The Volturi fought coldly, desperately attempting to reach the pieces of their beloved daughter, sister, niece and lover. They failed however, as they watched the bronze haired boy drop the broken shards into a brightly coloured fire. Purple smoke came off of the burning embers. The Cullen's smirked at the infuriated vampires.

A soft, even clapping filled the room. The vampires there turned to the corner cast in shadow. A tall figure was stood there, clapping at the display. The figure stepped out, most of their face cast in shadow from their hooded cloak. The skin shown reminded the vampires of the moon. The person was obviously female, shown by the delicate cheekbones and softly pointed chin. She was wearing a black and red dress under the cloak, he red having elaborate black patterns on it. She was also wearing a black flowery necklace with a silver pentagram in the middle. **(Pic on Profile) **blood red eyes shone out at the vampires as the female pulled down her hood. Her midnight black hair swayed slightly, but kept its straight appearance. There was a black, feathered mask covering the top half of the females face however.

"Very impressive." The female said, her mysterious voice echoing throughout the throne room. "But I think that's enough fighting, don't you?" while she was speaking, she had walked over to the now dying fire and inspected the ashes. When she spoke again, it was directed at the Cullen's. "This would have proven fatal…had that been Isabella." Every vampire in the room gasped and stared at this. She tutted softly as she faced them again. "My name is Elizabeth." Edward glared at her, "What do you mean if it had been her? It was! We burned her!" Elizabeth glanced at him, smiling slightly. "She was never here. Isabella is in a world I created. At the puzzled looks of the others she added, "She created an illusion here to live her life as if it was really her. You killed the illusion. After all, I couldn't let you kill my doll, could I?" she laughed at this.

Marcus stepped forward, glaring at Elizabeth. "Give me my daughter back." The women just smiled, "your daughter? Isabella has never met you." Marcus froze. "That's impossible. I was there when she was born."

"After I arrived." Elizabeth said smugly. She turned back to the Cullen's. "I suggest you leave now." They took her advice and she sighed. "I suppose we could make a deal. I will put one of you in my world. You have three days to look for Isabella. If you find her, I will take the four of you out of my world and leave you be. If you fail then the person I sent in will stay there with her." she turned expectantly to them.

Marcus looked at his brothers. "I'll go." Elizabeth shook her head. "I get to choose…you." She pointed towards Jane. "Three days." With that, Jane disappeared in a flash of purple light.

**I have inspiration! I'm going to continue this now. It just randomly popped up.**


	9. Chapter 9: Day 1

The Volturi stood in the room, staring at the spot Jane had been. Alec was the first to react; he lunged at Elizabeth and growled at her. "Where is my sister? Give her back!" Elizabeth glanced at him, smiling slightly, "She's in my world now. You can't have her back unless she finds Isabella." She chuckled. "I think I'm happy about my new doll." With that she walked out of the room.

"There's nothing we can do!" Felix shouted in exasperation. He felt so…helpless. Marcus put his hand on his shoulder. "We must hope that Jane finds her soon." With that they began the long wait.

I have no idea how the line thingys work…

Jane stared around her. She was in a forest. She growled and cursed Elizabeth. "What am I supposed to do once I find her?" she shouted at the sky, not expecting an answer. "No need to shout." Jane whipped around to see Elizabeth watching her. "How?" Jane asked. Elizabeth smiled. "This is my world, I created it. I can do whatever I want here. As of if you find her…why don't we say she needs to come here?" With that she started to walk away. She paused, "I think you should start there." She said, pointing towards a small village.

Jane growled again and started towards the village mentioned. This was going to be a long three days.

She reached the village and instantly realised that everyone were wearing the style of dresses that had been worn when she was human. She walked up to one of them. "Excuse me, have you seen a girl called Isabella?" she asked him politely. He smiled down at her. "There was a girl called that a few years ago. She went that way." He pointed down the road. Jane sighed and started to walk down when the man called her back. "I was going in that direction anyway, would you like a lift?" Jane was about to decline his offer when she realised something important.

_She couldn't hear his heartbeat!_

_She couldn't smell him!_

_She couldn't smell anyone!_

She swallowed, feeling sick and looked into a puddle at her feet. Her eyes were brown. She was human. She turned to the man again and said quietly, "Yes please." He grinned and gestured to his wagon. Jane climbed in the back and sat down, not quite believing what had happened. She felt the wagon jolt to a start. She sighed silently and jumped as she saw the red eyes glaring at her. In the wagon with her was a white rat in a cage. Jane had never liked rats. She glared at it before cautiously trying to use her power on it. The rat just stared at her. Great, her power didn't work.

After a few minutes, she slipped her hand under her dress and put it on her chest. Jane silently counted each thud of her once unbeating heart. Eventually, the hundreds of years of no sleep took its toll and Jane quietly fell asleep in the corner.

This is a line thingy!

Jane opened her eyes, blinking in the darkness. She sat up, stretching her arms above her head. It was then that she noticed the wagon had stopped. There were some scuffling noises outside. Jane looked at the rat, noting its skittish behaviour. Suddenly the door opened and the man stood there. He smirked at Jane and pulled her out of the wagon. Jane gasped at the cold sting of the air. She looked around and saw no buildings around. She began to feel uneasy and remembered what her mother had told her. _Never accept a ride with strange men. _

Jane slowly turned to look at the man. He was walking towards her, still smirking. He grabbed her wrist and she instinctively tried to use her power at him. Just as he was pushing her onto the ground she kicked out, hitting him perfectly. As he doubled over in pain, Jane ran out into the forest.

After a few hours she dropped onto a stone. She sobbed quietly, her adrenaline rush wearing off. She looked at the shining moon and prayed for her saviour to come for her again. She looked around but no pale skinned vampire came out. Slowly she fell asleep again, streaks of water down her face and pooled on the stone.

Another line thingy!

Alec looked up. "Jane's upset." He stated to the worried vampires. They all exchanged glances. "What else?" Heidi questioned. Alec closed his eyes and concentrated on his sister's presence. "She's upset, worried and… scared. She's terrified." The Volturi exchanged looks again. "Jane is never scared though." Demetri murmured. They uneasily fell back into their awkward silence, each with a million questions but afraid to speak up.

**And so concludes day one of Jane's journey!**


	10. Chapter 10: Day 2

Jane woke to a birds chirping. She yawned and sleepily looked around, wondering where she was. With a jolt she remembered what had happened the night before. She groaned and began walking again, hoping to find a way out of the forest. After an hour or so, her stomanch began to hurt and growled at her. she stopped, confused at that. She cast her mind back to her human life and realised that she was hungry. She scowled and saw a house. She sighed with relief and ran towards it, kicking up grass in the field.

A woman answered the door. She looked at Jane and her eyes widened. Jane looked down at herself and saw the dirt on her dress. She stifled a grin and used a tactic that had always worked. When she looked back up at the women, her eyes were flooded with tears. "Miss…_sniff_…a man took…_sniff…_ me from my village and took me into the _hiccup _forest and I don't know where I am. _Sob_ can you _hic _help me please? _Sniff"_ the woman looked horrified and pulled Jane into the house. Within minutes Jane was in a bath, the woman gently washing her hair. " my names Anna." The woman said to Jane. "I'm Jane."

Then Jane savoured her first human meal in hundreds of years. She slowly drank the soup, letting it warm her up. Anna had given her a new dress while her old one was being washed. "Why don't I take you back to your village tomorrow?" Jane shook her head. "I need to find my sister. My father is dying and he wants to see her again. Her name is Isabella." Anna smiled. "I know her, she lives in the next village. I could take you up." Jane nodded gratefully.

Once Jane had finished her soup, Anna took her up the next village. Jane sat in the front of the wagon this time, watching as the fields passed by. Anna dropped her off at the edge of the village. Jane waved goodbye before walking into the village market. She looked around the market, looking for Bella. Eventually she turned to one of the villagers. "Excuse me, have you seen Isabella?" the villager smiled and pointed upthe hill. Jane thanked her and ran up the hill.

Bella was sat beside a river. She was wearing a black dress and hat. (**Pic on profile) **She turned to Jane. "Hello, I'm Isabella. Who are you?" Jane was confused beforeshe rememberedthat Bella had never met her. "I'm Jane." She said, trying to think of a way to get Bella to come to the forest.

Line thingy

Bella laughed, already friends with was almost as if she knew her from somewhere. Finally jane turned to her, "would you like to see where a used to play in my village." Bella looked at her, "That's in your village though! Its an awfully long way to go just to see it." Jane looked upset. "Whats wrong?" Bella asked her. Jane took a deep breath. "Bella, I promise that im not making any of this up, but you have to believe me."

Bella stared at her. "Your joking." Jane shook her head. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Bella stood up. "Where are you going?" Jane asked. Bella smiled, "we better get going if we're going to find this forest!" Jane's eyes lit up and she laughed, running down the hill with Bella.


End file.
